1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cutting boards and more specifically to cutting boards used for chopping food articles, household items and other material. In particular, the present invention relates to a food cutting board having a sloping trough slide at one edge of the cutting board for transferring chopped articles from the cutting board to a desired location.
2. Description of Related Art
Cutting boards are well known in the art and are primarily designed to provide a cutting surface on which to cut food and other materials while protecting a countertop. Cutting food articles and other material is a potentially dangerous task, i.e., using a sharp knife or cleaver under pressure against often times frozen, hard or cumbersome articles. Any slippage or shifting of the article during the cutting process may cause severe injury to the person involved in the cutting process.
Fluid seeping from articles during the cutting process promotes the slippage and shifting of articles creating an unsafe environment. Hence, cutting boards generally possess non-slip characteristics on the cutting surface which help to engage and retain cut articles. However, providing the non-slip characteristics over the entire cutting surface may be inconvenient in some instances because such a surface provides resistance to the transfer of chopped articles from the cutting surface of the cutting board to a desired location.
None of the prevalent prior art cutting boards provide an effective means for both engaging and retaining chopped articles and facilitating the transfer of chopped articles from the cutting surface of the cutting board in an efficient manner with minimum resistance.
Therefore, there is a need not only for a cutting board which enhances support of chopped articles over the cutting surface, but also includes a feature that provides an easy and more efficient way of transferring chopped articles from the cutting surface of the cutting board.